1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to downhole cutting tools utilized in oil and gas wells to cut objects within the well and, in particular, to downhole blade mills that are used to cut away, among other objects, stuck tools, bridge plugs, well tubing, well casing, and the like disposed within the well.
2. Description of Art
In the drilling, completion, and workover of oil and gas wells, it is common to perform work downhole in the wellbore with a tool that has some sort of cutting profile interfacing with a downhole structure. Examples would be milling a downhole metal object with a milling tool, performing a washover operation with a rotary shoe, or cutting through a tubular with a cutting or milling tool. During the performance of these operations, it is common for the mill blades to be unable to effectively cut of the object being drilled when it is disposed under the center point of the tool because the blades do not extend across the center point of the face of the mill blade(s).